


Forgive Me, Jonathan (The Prologue)

by The_Saltman



Series: The House With No Lasagna [1]
Category: Garfield - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Feline Body Horror, Gore, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Saltman/pseuds/The_Saltman
Summary: After eating all the food in the house due to his insatiable hunger, after a lasagna shortage, Garfield finally breaks.
Series: The House With No Lasagna [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915861
Kudos: 11





	Forgive Me, Jonathan (The Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is a Gorefield storyline, which is based on Garfield, there will be some very dry humor, and some unfunny jokes.

Garfield had begun gorging himself, as usual. He shoveled food from the fridge and into his mouth, ignoring Odie, who begged him to share. He ate and ate until nothing was left, his hunger still unsatisfied, and so, he dug through the cabinets and the freezer, eating and eating until only Odie's dog food remained. He still was not satisfied, his hunger still insatiable. He would never stoop so low as to eat the mutt's food, so he search for something, anything, that's when he saw his dear mouse friend, Squeak.

"Oh, hiya Garfield." Squeak smiled, waving at his friend. The poor rodent hadn't a clue of the ravenous insatiable hunger which had overtaken his dear feline friend.

"Why hello, Squeak." Garfield smiled widely, revealing his teeth, which were even sharper than usual. He had always been disgusted by the idea of eating mice, but something was different, he was willing to do anything to satisfy his hunger.

Garfield grabbed Squeak, who was not at all worried, as he trusted Garfield, which was unfortunate, as Garfield was so, so very hungry. Odie stared in horror as Garfield shoved Squeak into his mouth, beginning to chew as the terrified mouse squealed in agony, as his bones crunched. Odie whimpered and began to shake, his tail tucking between his legs as he backed away from the brutal scene, fear filling his eyes. Garfield slowly turned around, staring at Odie, smiling a wide smile filled with jagged, bloodstained teeth. Something was changing within Garfield, something dark within him had awoken, Odie could sense it, Garfield could feel it. Odie did not like this in the slightest, so he began to run, sprinting as fast as his legs would take him whilst Garfield followed closely behind. 

By the time Jon arrived at the house, the sun long since set and a storm had begun. He grabbed a few bags of groceries from his car, quickly running to the door, unlocking and opened it. "Garfield, Odie, I'm homeee!" He declared, alerting a starving Garfield who quickly slithered towards him, ripping the bags from Jon's hands and throwing them into his gaping maw. Jon quickly scolded him, declaring that he would not receive dinner if he did that again. This filled Garfield with rage, though he obliged, eager to consume what he hoped to be a lasagna.

"Hey, Garfield, have you seen Odie? He didn't come to me like you did." Jon looked to Garfield, questioningly.

"Oh, I've seen him alright." Garfield thought to himself, shaking his head no.

"You didn't lock him outside or in the garage again, did you, Garfield?" Jon asked, shooting Garfield a glare.

"Oh, 𝙢𝙚? Lock 𝙝𝙞𝙢 somewhere? What kind of a 𝙢𝙤𝙣𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙧 do you take me to be, Jonathan?" Garfield thought to himself, shaking his head no once more, denying any wrongdoing.

"Well, we aren't eating dinner until you find Odie. You know we all eat together, Garfield." Jon stated, expecting Garfield to find Odie.

Garfield groaned heading to retrieve his canine companion. As Garfield entered the room in which he had last seen Odie, he found that it was devoid of any canine life. Garfield was sure that he had tied the mutt down, but it seemed the brainless dog was smart in at least one way. He called out for Odie multiple times, but it was of no use, Odie had come to fear him, more so than he ever had before. Garfield's anger and hunger began to increase more and more, his patience running thin. He was beginning to get.. 𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙜𝙧𝙮, which was not ideal for anyone involved.

"Come on out you stupid pooch! Jon says we all have to eat together!" Garfield yelled, trying to get Odie to come out. 

Odie ran to Jon, barking and whimpering, trying to get the message across that something was terribly wrong. Jon rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Garfieeelld, I found Odie!" He called to Garfield, walking towards the kitchen as he ignored Odie's attempts to alert him to the monster among them. Jon hadn't been able to find any lasagna at Luigi's Lasagna, or even at Vito's Pizzeria, hell, there were no frozen lasagnas left, it seemed he had already bought all of it for Garfield, he had bought so much that the ingredients needed were running low. 𝙂𝙖𝙧𝙛𝙞𝙚𝙡𝙙 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙜𝙤𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙤 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨.

"Hey Garfield, I couldn't find any lasagna anywhere, nor could I find all the ingredients. I hope you don't mind a no noodle, no meat vegetable lasagna." Jon stated, working on the inferior lasagna.

Garfield glared at Jon, crossing his arms/ front legs, showing his hatred towards the abomination that Jon was making. You cannot have a lasagna without noodles, maybe without meat, sure, but noodles are one of the major defining features. Layers on layers, a layer of sauce and cheese, a layer of noodle, a layer of sauce and meat, a layer of noodle, another layer of sauce and meat, etc. This 𝙏𝙃𝙄𝙉𝙂 which Jon was making, it was not a lasagna, in Garfield's eyes, it was a disgusting abomination, a bastardization of that which is meant to be sacred. Garfield became hangrier and hangrier as Jon kept working on cooking, blissfully unaware to the darkness growing within his cat. 

Odie stayed as close to Jon as possible, not wanting to go anywhere near the orange tabby which had been his dear friend. Garfield began raiding the fridge while Jon was distracted, gorging himself, his hunger still insatiable. He felt so, so very hollow and empty inside, he knew that the abomination which Jon was cooking wouldn't fill it, as he needed lasagna, and this was the closest he could currently get. He slammed the fridge, approaching Jon to stare up at him, longingly. Jon began to feel uncomfortable, sensing that Garfield was staring at him.

"H-hey Garfield, why don't you go wait at the table? I should be done making the lasagna in a few minutes. Oh, and take Odie with you." He shook Odie off of his leg, waiting for the oven to ding.

Odie shook his head, whimpering loudly as Garfield dragged him to the table, tossing the pooch into a chair as he himself sat in one. He smiled at Odie, waving as he licked his lips. He knew very well that Odie now feared him far more than he ever had, and he knew he could use that to his advantage. Jon soon served the abomination and Garfield tasted it, scrunching his nose up and gagging. In response, he climbed atop the table, lifting the entire pan and hurling it into Jon's face.

Jon screamed in agony as the scalding hot molten cheese and sauce splattered his face, the pan falling to the ground. He ran to the sink, splashing water onto his burning face as tears filled his eyes. He was in so much pain, filled with so much anger towards that awful cat, this would surely be the last straw. Once his face had finally stopped burning, once he had patched up his wounds, he yelled for Garfield, marching his way towards the door. He had grown tired of Garfield's bullshit, he would no longer deal with being pushed around by a damned fat, gluttonous cat.

"GET OUT!" He barked, holding the door open as Garfield curiously approached him.

Garfield stared in shock and confusion. Was Jon really going to throw him out for real this time, and not just throw him outside for a few hours? Before he could think any further, Jon lifted Garfield up and threw him into the rain, slamming the door and locking the dog/ cat doors. Jon shook his head, now looking to Odie who seemed relieved. "You were trying to warn me something was wrong, weren't you buddy?" Jon asked, looking to Odie who nodded a yes in response.

"Sorry, Odie, I should've paid more attention to you buddy." He knelt down to pet Odie. 

The happy moment was quickly interrupted by the sound of the kitchen window shattering, and the lights flickering off. When the lights finally came back on, Jon found Odie was nowhere in sight, and so, he called for Odie. Whimpering and whines were the only response he got, causing him to panic some as he frantically searched for Odie. As he searched and searched, he discovered that the house seemed larger and emptier than it should have been, the staircase went up higher that it should, rooms were larger, hallways were longer, or perhaps, he was simply hallucinating from panic. Whatever the case was, he knew that he had to find Odie, something was wrong and and they needed to leave.


End file.
